1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to apparatus for securing extension ladders on a motor vehicle such as a pickup truck and, more particularly, to apparatus that are not permanently attached to the motor vehicle.
2. History of the Prior Art
During the past century, many different apparatus have been designed for the purpose of securing ladders to motor vehicles. Most of such apparatus are, at least partially, permanently affixed to the motor vehicle. Only a very small number are designed to secure a ladder to the vehicle without any permanent attachment of the apparatus to the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,981 to John C. Mitchell, et al. is an example of a ladder carrying rack mounted in a detachable manner along one side of the bed of a pickup truck. The rack includes a pair of stanchions, each of which has an upper end provided with an arm for ladder support. Each stanchions mates with and is lockable to a bracket that is preferably bolted to one side of the bed. Multiple posts, each having a retention head, are affixed to each bracket, and engage sockets on a single stanchion. A flexible lock on each stanchion automatically engages a post on the associated bracket to prevent upward displacement of the stanchion during travel of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,615,667 to M. Smith et al. discloses an apparatus mountable on a vehicle, such as a utility truck, to which one or more ladders may be clamped, transported, and rapidly unclamped just before the use thereof. The apparatus is typical of many such apparatus, as it must be semi-permanently installed on the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,237,853 to Herman J. Troche discloses a ladder clamping apparatus that includes a pair of U-shaped supports, each of which is mounted on both vertical sides of a truck body. A ladder may be clamped to a central horizontal component of each support that spans the width of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,838 to Richard R. Correll discloses a ladder rack mountable on a van-type vehicle. The ladder rack includes a frame which overlies the roof of the vehicle and includes a transverse member which supports a ladder placed on the frame. A hook member is provided which secures the ladder to the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,972 to Lawrence A. Kocina discloses an apparatus for carrying a ladder on the roof of an automobile. The apparatus, which does not permanently attach to the vehicle, includes at least four flexible carrier brackets, at least two of which clip to each rail of the ladder. The carrier brackets provides a buffer between the ladder and the roof of the automobile which prevents the ladder from scratching or denting the roof. The ends of the ladder are secured with rope to the four corners of the vehicle, being preferably attached to the ends of the front and rear bumpers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,972 (hereinafter the '972 patent) to Kocina is hereby incorporated in this application by reference.
The prior art does not disclose an apparatus that may be used to secure a ladder to a pickup truck without permanently installing at least certain components of the apparatus on the pickup truck.